Der Himmel brannte
by WeyrdSister
Summary: Eine B/V ... was bleibt noch zu schreiben? Mein Erstlingswerk! Viel Spaß! *vollständig*
1. Ein seltsamer Traum

Hallöle! Endlich!!! Mein Erstlingswerk auf FanFictionNet *tusch* für alle, die sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet haben ... *schaut in die leeren Reihen* ... äh ... na ja *sweatdrop* auf jeden Fall bin ich tierisch stolz drauf und hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt, und ihr mir fleißig Reviews schreibt! Ich möchte diese Geschichte meiner lieben Freundin Jana widmen und natürlich der brillianten Autorin Faith, die mich auf die eine oder andere Art zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat. Wenn euch etwas gefällt oder auch nicht gefällt, schreibt bitte einen Review oder schreibt mir eine Mail, aber bitte bleibt freundlich (gerade wenn ihr unzufrieden seid ^-^'), denn es gibt nur wenig schlimmeres als Flames *sensibelchen ist*  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir und ich will auch keinen finanziellen oder anderen Profit mit ihnen machen. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört aber sehr wohl mir, und wenn jemand diese Geschichte irgendwo posten möchte oder die Idee für andere Zwecke benutzen möchte, sollte sich bitte an mich wenden.  
  
  
  
Der Himmel brannte  
  
Anmerkungen: In dieser Geschichte missachte ich sowohl die Geschehnisse in DragonballGT als auch das Ende von DragonballZ, das Alter der meisten Charas habe ich meiner Geschichte angepasst, so ist Trunks z.B. erst 15, während Bra schon 5 ist. Genauso ist es möglich, dass über allen ein großes 'OOC' blinkt - Entschuldigung, ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben.  
  
Der Himmel brannte. Die Luft war schwer von Hitze und brannte in ihren Lungen. Überall roch es nach Tod und Zerstörung. Trotz der Wärme fror sie und eine überwältigende Traurigkeit schien ihr das Herz zu zerdrücken. Sie hielt jemanden in ihren Armen, doch sie konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht. Trauer und Hitze ließen sie kaum atmen. Der Schmerz erdrückte sie. Eine nicht unbekannt erscheinende Stimme sprach zu ihr. "Lass los. Du musst endlich loslassen."  
  
Bulma Briefs erwachte senkrecht im Bett sitzend. Kalter Schweiß rann ihr den Rücken hinunter und klebte ihr das blaue Haar an Stirn und Gesicht. Mit einer fahrigen Geste wischte sie es fort und versuchte, ein wenig Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Die Gardinen waren nur halb zugezogen und so konnte sie die ersten roten Streifen des Sonnenaufgangs am Horizont sehen. Sie wischte sich die letzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und zwang sich, in langsamen Zügen die kühle Morgenluft einzuatmen. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihre Beine nicht mehr so sehr zitterten, schlug sie das Laken zurück und ging ins Bad. Die Frau spritze sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Rand der Badewanne. Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Was für ein Traum. Es war alles so real gewesen. Die Hitze, die Trauer, der Schmerz. Sie seufzte. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen. "Was ist los, Onna?" Vegeta stand vor ihr und blickte sie halb besorgt, halb genervt an. Einen Moment starrte sie ihn nur an, wie er dastand, in seiner Pyjamahose und sie ansah. "Onna?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Nichts, Vegeta. Nichts, nur ein Traum," schaffte sie endlich zu erwidern. "Dann komm endlich wieder ins Bett, es ist noch lange nicht Zeit zum aufstehen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er sie in die Arme und trug sie zurück zum Bett, wie ein kleines Kind. Als sie wieder im Bett lagen, fuhr Bulma zärtlich mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht und durch sein Haar, das flammengleich vom Kopf abstand und nun vom Schlaf etwas zerzaust wirkte. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass es fasst schon weh tat. "Schlaf' jetzt," sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Während Vegeta recht schnell wieder einschlief, beobachtete Bulma noch eine Weile den Sonnenaufgang, bevor auch sie wieder einschlief.  
  
Geweckt wurden beide durch ein heftiges Ziehen an der Bettdecke. Am Fußende des Bettes stand ein kleines Mädchen in einem rosa Häschenschlafanzug unter dessen Kapuze ein paar wirre Strähnen blauen Haares hevorlugten. Vegeta richtete sich ein wenig auf und versuchte, ihr einen genervten Blick zuzuwerfen. Er scheiterte. "Was soll das, Blag?" Fragte er. Das kleine Mädchen hielt inne und sagte entrüstet: "Trunks ist das Blag, Pappi, ich bin die Prinzessin!" Der Sayajin verdrehte die Augen und Bulma musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Also, was ist los, Prinzessin," fragte er abermals. Bra erklomm das elterliche Bett, wobei die Hasenohren auf ihrer Kapuze wackelten. "Da ist ein Monster unter meinem Bett, Papa." "Und was habe ich dir über Monster unter dem Bett erzählt, Bra?" "Ich soll sie in den Hintern treten." "Und?" "Jetzt sollst du gucken, ob's auch wirklich weg ist!" Vegeta seufzte. "Geh' schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Bra strahlte und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Bulma kicherte und kassierte dafür einen angenervten Blick von ihrem Mann, der vor sich hin murmelnd seine Hausschuhe suchte und seiner Tochter folgte. 


	2. Frühstück

YAY! *tanzt den tanz der freude* erst ein Kapitel und schon sooo viele Reviews! Dankedankedanke!!!!! *wischt eine träne weg*  
  
Noch ein Kommentar zum Setting ... das was ich im ersten Kapitel über meine Veränderungen etc. geschrieben habe ... war zum Großteil Müll! Vergesst es einfach, ich schreibe nur so viel: vieles ist einfach anders, lasst euch einfach überraschen! Also, weiter geht's! ... Ich glaube, jemand benutzt hier zu viele Ausrufezeichen ... ^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel - die Charas gehören nicht mir, die Idee sehr wohl.  
  
Die blauhaarige Frau ließ sich zurück in die Laken sinken und starrte an die Decke. Im Nebenzimmer hörte sie die dumpfen Geräusche ihrer wilden Monsterjäger. Sie lächelte. Seit Bra's Geburt war Vegeta anders geworden. Natürlich war er noch immer der mächtige Prinz der Sayajin, seine ehrfurchtgebietende, Son Goku besiegen wollende Grummeligkeit, aber irgendwie war diese ... Besessenheit von ihm gewichen, als sei er endlich einmal zufrieden. Ohne hinzusehen tastete sie nach dem Wecker auf dem Nachtschrank. Halb zehn. Sie seufzte. Nicht wirklich spät für einen Sonntagmorgen. Dusche. Eine Dusche war jetzt genau das Richtige. Bulma wälzte sich aus dem Bett. Der Schweiß hatte ihr das Nachthemd teilweise an den Körper geklebt. Dusche. Definitiv. Auf dem Weg ins Bad kam sie an Trunks' Zimmer vorbei. 'Wenn schon alle wach sind, dann er auch,' dachte sie und öffnete sie die Tür. Unter der Bettdecke war gerade ein Schopf lavendelfarbenen Haars sichtbar. Sie zog die Gardinen auf und ihm die Decke weg. "Maaa," quengelte es verschlafen. "Komm' schon, Trunks, Frühstück mit deiner Familie wird dich schon nicht umbringen," erwiderte sie und zerwuschelte ihm das ohnehin schon zerzauste Haar.  
  
Heißes Wasser spülte den Schweißfilm und die letzte Müdigkeit fort, doch die Erinnerung an den seltsamen Traum blieb. So real. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte das Wasser ab. Nicht jetzt. Ihr stand ein Frühstück mit ihrer Familie bevor, so etwas musste man genießen. In einer Wolke Wasserdampf verließ sie die Duschkabine. Rauch, Hitze, ein roter Himmel. Wie ein Blitz tauchte das grausame Bild ihres Traums auf. Trauer, Schmerz, Hilflosigkeit. Mit zitternden Knien ließ sie sich abermals auf den Rand der Badewanne nieder. Nach dem sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, griff sie nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich langsam die Haare. Warum? Es war doch nur ein Traum? ... Genau ein Traum, weiter nichts. Mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf und in einem Bademantel ging Bulma zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete, stand Vegeta mit dem Rücken zu ihr und knöpfte gerade sein Hemd zu. "Bra ist unten bei deiner Mutter und aus Trunks' Zimmer kam auch schon ein Lebenszeichen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn einen Moment einfach nur anzusehen. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und das halbzugeknöpfte Hemd ließ einen Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu. Sie ging zu ihm und strich mit einem Zeigefinger über sein Brustbein, dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Wortlos löste Vegeta das Handtuch von ihrem Kopf und strich über das lange, noch feuchte blaue Haar. "So sehr, wie ich dich liebe." Er küsste ihre Stirn. "Genug Gefühlsduselei, kleine Onna. Zieh' dich an und komm' nach unten." Sagte es und verließ den Raum.  
  
Das Herz der Frau hüpfte. Schnell entschied sie sich für ein paar bequeme Hosen und ein T-Shirt, fuhr mit einer Bürste durch ihr Haar und machte sich auf in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin klopfte sie vorsichtshalber noch mal an die Tür ihres Sohnes.  
  
In der Küche begrüßte sie Bra mit einem marmeladeverschmierten Grinsen, während ihre Mutter, wie immer ihr vergnügtes Selbst, einen großen Teller mit Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch stellte. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war Vegeta gerade am Telefon. Seine Antworten fielen überaus knapp aus: "Ja." "Mir egal." "Nein." "Sprich mit der Onna." Und hielt Bulma den Telefonhörer hin.  
  
"Ja? Oh! Hallo, Chichi! Ja, ich weiß. Du kennst ihn doch. Ihr wollt vorbeikommen? Ein Picknick? Klar, warum nicht? Was du mitbringen sollst? Chi, du weißt, dass du besser kochen kannst als ich ... genau. Also, um fünf? Ja? Mach ich. Ciao." Sie hängte den Hörer ein und setzte sich an den Tisch neben Bra. "Viele Grüße von Chichi, sie und Goku-kun kommen heute nachmittag, wir machen ein Picknick hier." Ihre Mutter gab einen Ton des Entzückens von sich, als sie ihrer Tochter Kaffee einschenkte. "Oooo! Dieser entzückende, gutgebaute Mann! Lass' mich für ihn was kochen, ja Schatz? Ooo, da muss ich gleich einkaufen," flötete sie und verschwand. Vegeta grummelte etwas vor sich hin und widmete sich weiter dem Essen. Bulma wusste, dass er nicht wirklich etwas gegen den Besuch seines 'Erzrivalen' hatte; auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab war Goku mit der Zeit sein bester Freund geworden. Jemand zupfte sie am Ärmel. "Kommt Pan auch?" "Vielleicht, meine Süße, wenn Chichi auch Gohan und Videl mitbringt," antwortete sie und wischte ihrer Tochter mit einer Serviette die Marmelade aus dem Gesicht. "Goten wollte sowieso heute vorbeikommen," kam es verschlafen von der Küchentür. Trunks schlurfte in seinem Pyjama herein und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nachdem sie ihren letzten Pfannkuchen verspeist hatte, zog die Frau Bra spielerisch an einem Hasenohr und fragte: "Fertig? Wollen wir dir etwas hübsches zum Anziehen aussuchen?" Heftiges Kopfnicken. "Also los." Sie stand auf, nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand, legte ihrem Mann kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und verließ den Raum. 


	3. Übertriebene, unterbewußte Reaktion?

Entschuldigt bitte vielmals, dass die Kapitel nur so kurz sind, aber ich schreibe recht sporadisch bzw. spontan und dann entstehen immer nur ein paar Seiten - ich könnte natürlich auch warten, bis sich mehr angesammelt hat, aber dann müsstet ihr auch länger auf Updates warten ... . Ein herzliches Danke, an alle, die diese Geschichte reviewen.  
  
Disclaimer: Same proceedure as last chapter, author? Same proceedure as every chapter, readers.  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig kämmte Bulma das Haar ihrer Tochter und warf dabei einen Blick in den Spiegel ihres Frisiertisches. Ihr schaute eine Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Schoß entgegen. Die Zeit war gnädig mit der Frau gewesen, das Alter zeichnete sich kaum in ihrem Gesicht ab und blaues Haar fiel ihr geschmeidig über die Schultern. Sie lächelte. Was war aus dem jungen Mädchen geworden, das sich vor ... ach zu vielen Jahren auf die Suche nach den Dragonballs gemacht hatte? Sie gab Bra einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild im Spiegel. Kein kleines Mädchen war zu sehen. Das lange Haar war schmutzig und verfilzt, der Ausdruck der blauen Augen angsterfüllt und die Gesichtszüge verhärmt. Verlust. Trauer. Der rote Himmel.  
  
So schnell, wie das Bild gekommen war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder. Jegliche Farbe war aus Bulmas Gesicht gewichen, sie zitterte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Bra, die unbeirrt mit ihren Zopfgummis spielte. Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen . Wie in Trance band sie die Bras Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, dann nahm sie das Kind von ihrem Schoß und sagte mit einem schiefen Lächeln: "So, Schatz, jetzt lauf und zeig Papi, wie schön wir seine Prinzessin gemacht haben." Die kleine Prinzessin nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Nur ein Traum. Träume sind nicht real. Nur ein Traum. Sie ließ die Hände in sinken und blieb noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen. Als sie sich ruhig genug fühlte, stand sie auf und räumte den Kamm und die Haarbänder fort, zog das Bettlaken glatt und zupfte an den Gardinen herum. Kleine, alltägliche Dinge, sie wollte jetzt nicht denken. Die Küche aufräumen! Dazu brauchte man kein Hirn! Und wie sie ihre Männer kannte, war das bestimmt noch nicht geschehen.  
  
Schon im Flur vor der Küche kam ihr ein beißender Geruch entgegen. Hatte jemand etwas auf dem Herd vergessen? Ihre Mutter bestimmt nicht. Die sah zwar etwas dümmlich aus, aber der Eindruck täuschte. Mit dem Öffnen der Tür kam ihr ein dicker Schwall übelriechenden Qualms entgegen. Sie hustete und versuchte, den Rauch mit der Hand zu vertreiben. "Was ist denn hier passiert?" Schaffte sie zu fragen. Aus dem Dunst kam deine Antwort, die von Trunks zu kommen schien. "Der Toaster ist kaputt und ich hab's nicht bemerkt, eine Scheibe Brot ist total verbrannt!" Bulma arbeitete sich langsam zum Fenster durch, doch bevor sie es öffnen konnte, überwältigte sie abermals eine Welle von Bildern und Gefühlen.  
  
Heiße Luft. Schmerz. Wut. Roter Himmel. Tränen. Beißender Gestank. Blut.  
  
Eine Stimme. "Loslassen! Du musst loslassen! Lass' endlich los !"  
  
"Bulma, du musst wirklich loslassen, sonst zerquetscht du dem Jungen die Hand! Bulma, hörst du mich?"  
  
Langsam wurde sie ihrer Umwelt wieder gewahr. Sie lag auf dem Küchenfußboden. Der Qualm war verschwunden, vom Fenster kam frische Luft herein. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie Trunks' Hand umklammert hielt. Der Junge schenkte ihr ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln. Sie ließ los. Vegeta kniete neben ihr und hinter ihm stand Bra, der dicke Tränen die Wangen herunterkullerten. " ... passiert?" Murmelte sie. Tunks schaute sie besorgt an. "Du wolltest das Fenster öffnen, wegen dem Qualm und plötzlich hattest du diesen ... Anfall, was ist los mit dir?" Sie richtete sich auf. "Der Rauch. Ich hatte heute einen ziemlich schlimmen Traum und die Bilder verfolgen mich noch immer. Wahrscheinlich nur eine übertriebene, unterbewusste Reaktion darauf, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"  
  
Diesen wissenschaftliche Kram kannte Trunks von seiner Mutter, wenn sie so redete konnte alles gar nicht so schlimm sein. "Wenn du meinst, Ma. Aber lass' es ruhig angehen, okay?" Dann hockte er sich neben Bra. "Kein Grund zum Weinen B-chan. Mama geht es gut. Ich gehe jetzt in den Garten, kommst du mit?" Bra nickte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
  
Bulma herhob sich und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Hose. Sie schwieg. Vegeta blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Nach einer Weile meinte er: "Den Jungen kannst du vielleicht auf diese Weise verarschen, aber ich kenne dich, Onna." Die Frau schaute aus dem Fenster. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." "Übertriebene, unterbewusste Reaktion, mein Ar ... Hintern, Frau!" Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen. Nicht gerade sanft zog er sie in seine Umarmung. "Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, "aber ich kenne dich, Bulma. Seit wann musst du dich vor mir verstellen?"  
  
Als die Schluchzer kamen, hielt er sie fest. Und auch als sie verebbten ließ er nicht los. 


	4. Erinnerung

Nur eine kleine nachträgliche Anmerkung - die Idee "Trunks = Blag, Bra = Prinzessin" kommt nicht von mir! Das habe ich einmal in einer sehr niedlichen, englischen Geschichte gelesen; leider habe ich sowohl den Titel als auch den Namen des/der Autors/Autorin vergessen! Sollte jemand ersteres oder zweiteres kennen, gebe mir bitte Bescheid!  
  
11 Reviews! Da bin ich platt! Danke an alle! Ein besonderes Dankeschön möchte ich noch an Dark Secret ausrichten, die diese Geschichte doch glatt bei 'favourite stories' eingetragen hat! Wow! Ach ja, *verknallt in Vegeta* - nur ein kleiner Tipp: die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu ende! Seepferd- Chan: Danke! Ich habe wohl gerade eine negative Schreibblockade! Irgendwie will diese Geschichte raus ^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, außer der Idee gehört mir nichts!  
  
Trunks befand sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Eigentlich wollte er mit seiner Schwester in den Garten, aber dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er noch immer seinen Pyjama trug. Also hatte er Bra bei seinem Großvater in der Werkstatt abgeliefert und wollte sich erst mal umziehen. Auf halbem Weg kam er an der Küche vorbei. Er blieb stehen. Auch wenn er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, so kam ihm das Verhalten seiner Mutter doch seltsam vor. Er steckte den Kopf durch die halbgeöffnete Tür, um nachzusehen, ob sie noch dort war. Da standen sie. Sein Vater hielt seine Mutter im Arm und streichelte über ihr Haar, wie er es manchmal bei Bra tat, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte. Möglichst leise zog Trunks sich wieder zurück. Er lächelte. Seine Eltern liebten sich, dass wusste er genau, aber Vegeta war nicht besonders gut darin, seine Zuneigung offen, vor anderen Leuten, auch seiner eigenen Familie, zu zeigen. Deshalb tat es gut, die beiden so zu sehen.  
  
Bulma genoss die Wärme und Nähe Vegetas, wie er sie hielt, seinen Herzschlag, dass er einfach nur da war. Als die Tränen versiegt waren, hatte sie ihm alles erzählt. Von dem Traum, wie die Bilder zurückkehrten, die Gefühlseindrücke sie mitnahmen und von dem Spiegelbild. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, sie gehalten und zugehört. Sie wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte, aber es ihm zu erzählen tat schon sehr gut. Sie seufzte und löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung, schließlich konnten sie nicht ewig so stehen bleiben. Leider. Vegeta verschränkte sogleich die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihr einen "Wurde-aber-auch-Zeit" - Blick. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Danke."  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Toaster, der nun neben dem Spülbecken stand. Genau das richtige! Vegeta sah mit hochgezogner Augenbraue zu, wie sie sich das Gerät unter den Arm klemmte und mit einem "Bin in der Werkstatt!" den Raum verließ.  
  
In der Werkstatt war Dr. Briefs dabei, eine neue Erfindung für die Capsule Corporation zu testen und bemerkte das Kommen seiner Tochter gar nicht. Bra saß am anderen Ende der Werkbank und malte. Bulma stellte den Toaster auf einen anderen Tisch und suchte das passende Werkzeug zusammen. Dann schraubte sie ihn auf und starrte auf das Gewirr von Drähten, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Was vorhin geschehen war, war ihr noch immer rätselhaft. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie jemand heftig am T- Shirt zog."Schau' mal was ich gemalt hab', Mami!" Sagte Bra und hielt ihr ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase. Mehrere Leute, die alle lachten und sich bei den Händen hielten, waren darauf zu sehen. Auf die Frage hin zeigte das Mädchen auf die einzelnen Personen: "Das da bist du und da bin ich und neben mir ist Papi." "Da ist Trunks und Oma und Opa und das sind Onkel Goku und Pan und Onkel Yamcha." "Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schatz," sagte die Frau. Bra strahlte. "Ich mach' noch eins, für Oma!" Bulma starrte auf das Bild. Onkel Yamcha. Yamcha wäre sicherlich erstaunt gewesen, hätte er Vegeta heute morgen gesehen. Ihr ehemaliger Freund und jetzt engster Vertrauter und 'Onkel' ihrer Kinder, war wohl von allen am skeptischsten gegenüber ihrer Beziehung zu Vegeta gewesen. Aber er hatte ihre Entscheidung respektiert.  
  
Sie hatten sich schon einige Monate von einander getrennt, als Bulma ihre Gefühle für den Sayajinprinzen klar geworden waren. Dieser hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon etwas für sie empfunden haben müssen, denn sonst wären die Dinge wohl nicht so gekommen, wie sie gekommen waren. Bulmas Blick verschleierte sich bei der Erinnerung an diese eine schicksalhafte Nacht, in der er ihr Herz entgültig erobert hatte. Das dieses 'Zusammentreffen' in Trunks resultierte, war für beide ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie sich über Vegetas Gefühle ihr gegenüber noch immer nicht sicher, aber er hatte sie nicht schwanger sitzen lassen. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass er nur aus Mitleid bei ihr geblieben war. Wirklich offenbart hatte er sich erst nach dem Kampf gegen Cell. Zerschlagen und mit gebrochenen Knochen war er wieder bei der Capsule Corporation aufgetaucht. "Karkarott ist tot." War das einzige, was er ihr erzählt hatte, dann hatte er geschwiegen. Sie weinte und versorgte seine Wunden. Noch während sie ihm die Verbände angelegt hatte, waren stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinuntergeronnen. Einerseits hatte sie um Goku, ihren besten Freund, geweint, andererseits vor Glück, weil Vegeta noch lebte. Ihm gehörte ihr Herz, wäre er gestorben, dann auch sie. Und plötzlich hatte er es gesagt. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. Und von da an wurde alles anders.  
  
Ein lauter Knall holte Bulma ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ihr Vater grinste sie durch eine Maske aus Ruß schief an. "Das war wohl die Zündung, entschuldige Liebes." Sie lächelte ihm zu, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und widmete sich wieder dem Toaster. Bra malte unbeirrt weiter. Sie war oft bei ihrem Opa in der Werkstatt, sie kannte solche Unfälle. Die blauhaarige Frau hatte das Gerät schnell wieder repariert und sogar noch ein wenig besser gemacht. Die Werkstattuhr zeigte 13.45Uhr. 'Kuso!' Dachte sie, 'das Picknick! Die Vorbereitungen!'  
  
Schon im Flur, der das Werkstattgebäude mit dem Wohngebäude der C.C. verband, wehte ihr ein äußerst appetitlicher Geruch entgegen. Um das Essen brauchte sie sich wohl nicht mehr zu kümmern. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Mrs. Briefs stand am Herd und der Tisch bog sich bereits unter der Last von Platten, Töpfen und Schüsseln. "Chichi bringt auch noch was mit, Mutter, das kriegen wir niemals auf!" "Das lass' mal meine Sorge sein, Schätzchen," flötete diese, "Goku-san und Vegeta haben doch immer einen so guten Appetit. Und außerdem sind die Jungs doch auch noch da. Nach dem Spielen sind sie immer besonders hungrig!" Bulma ging zum Fenster und sah ihren Sohn und seinen besten Freund bei dem zu, was ihre Mutter so nett als 'Spielen' bezeichnet hatte. Die beiden lieferten sich einen wilden Schlagabtausch, drifteten auseinander, nur um Sekunden später wieder aufeinander loszugehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Durch die Terrassentür im Wohnzimmer trat sie hinaus in den Garten und ging zu der Stelle, wo noch gerade eben Goten und Trunks miteinander gekämpft hatten. Sie richtete ihren Blick nach oben und sah, dass sie ihren Kampf eine Etage höher verlagert hatten. Die Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sonne abschirmend rief sie: "Hey, ihr Krieger! Wenn ihr euch wirklich nützlich machen wollt, dann helft mir, die Tische für das Picknick aufzustellen!" Die Jungen landeten links und rechts von ihr auf dem Rasen. "Hallo, Bulma- san," grüßte Goten. "Meinst du die Klapptische aus der Werkstatt, Ma?" Fragte Trunks. "Komm, Goten, ich weiß, wo die Tische sind." Bulma zog die Plastikbezüge von den aufgestapelten Stühlen, die auf der Terrasse standen und schon kamen die beiden, jeder mit zwei Klapptischen unter dem Arm, wieder. "Kurririn und C18 sind mit Maron im Urlaub, aber eigentlich könntest Du doch Yamcha anrufen, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier, ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit," sagte Trunks und stellte die Tische ab. Die Frau faltete die Plastikbezüge zusammen. "Gute Idee. Fangt ihr doch schon mal an und stellt die Tische auf, ich komme gleich wieder." Sie ging wieder ins Haus und fand das schnurlose Telefon im Wohnzimmer unter einem Sofakissen. Mit einer Hand wählte sie Yamchas Nummer, mit der anderen legte sie die gefalteten Bezüge auf einen Stuhl. Nach dem es ein paar Male geklingelt hatte nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ab. Undeutlich klang es aus dem Hörer: "... loslassen! Lass' endlich los!" 


	5. Der Himmel brannte

Disclaimer: *seufz* Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Die Charas gehören nicht mir! Dragonball, Z sowie GT gehören nicht mir! Nur die Idee, die ist ganz allein meine (hoffe ich doch!).  
  
Anmerkungen: Wahrscheinlich lasse ich in dieser Geschichte nicht eines der B/V- Klischees aus und es gibt eine Menge Kitsch - also verzeiht, wenn ich eher Rosamunde *arrgh* Pilcher nacheifere *arrgh*, als eine vernünftige Fanfiction zu schreiben.  
  
"... loslassen! Lass' endlich los!" Bulma erstarrte. Nicht schon wieder. Obwohl ihr Mund ganz trocken war, versuchte sie zu schlucken. Sie versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und wiederstand dem Drang, die Verbindung abzubrechen. "...Arrgh! Lass' los! Kannst du nicht hören? ... PUAR!!! ... Danke." Puar? "Hallo? Yamcha hier." So plötzlich, wie der Schrecken gekommen war, so schnell fiel er auch von ihr ab. Es war nicht der Traum! Yamcha hatte mit Puar gestritten! "Hallo? Wer ist denn da?" Drang es dem Hörer. "Ich bin's, Bulma. Ja, hab' ich. Puar wollte dir das Telefon nicht geben? Ach so. Wir machen heute ein Picknick. Um fünf. Ja? Bra wird sich freuen. Nein, brauchst du nicht. Okay. Ich sehe dich dann." Langsam ließ sie das Telefon sinken. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, wieder die Stimme aus ihrem Traum zu hören. War es jetzt vorbei? Sie ging hinaus zu Goten und Trunks, die gerade die Stühle aufstellten. Trunks sah sie erschrocken an. "Ist etwas passiert? Yamcha? Du siehst so blass aus, Ma!" Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Alles in Ordnung. Yamcha geht's gut, er kommt auch." "Wieder der Traum?" Sie knuffte ihren Sohn spielerisch in die Seite - "Alles in Ordnung! Du bist eine richtige Glucke, Trunks." Goten unterdrückte ein Grinsen und kassierte einen giftigen Blick von seinem Freund. Die Frau lächelte. "Ihr beiden seid ja schon so gut wie fertig, ich schau' mal in der Küche nach, ob ich da noch behilflich sein kann. Apropos Hilfe, wo ist eigentlich dein Vater?" "Im Gravitationsraum, wo sonst?"  
  
Also machte sie auf ihrem Weg in die Küche einen kleinen Umweg zur Trainingshalle, in der es möglich war unter erhöhter Schwerkraft zu trainieren. Durch das kleine Sichtfenster sah sie Vegeta eine schnelle Abfolge von Tritten und Schlägen gegen einen imaginären Gegner vollführen. Die Gegensprechanlage ermöglichte Kommunikation, ohne dass die Tür geöffnet werden musste, was sofort die normale Schwerkraft wieder herstellen würde. "Vegeta?" Undefinierbarer Laut, also "Was willst du?" "Du könnest bei den Vorbereitungen ruhig ein wenig mithelfen." "Das [Schlag] ist dein [Tritt, Sprung] blödes [Tritt] Fest, was habe ich damit [Schlag-Tritt-Kombination] zu tun?" "Eine ganze Menge, mein Lieber, nachher wirst du dir nämlich auf dem blöden Fest deiner Frau mit dem blöden Essen deiner Schwiegermutter deinen blöden Bauch voll schlagen! Sei wenigstens pünktlich!" Bulma lächelte in sich hinein. Einige Dinge änderten sich nie, vor allem Vegeta.  
  
In der Küche waren Bulmas Mutter und Bra gerade dabei einen Kuchen zu backen, das hieß, Bulmas Mutter backte und Bra schleckte den Rührlöffel ab. "Kann ich hier noch etwas helfen?" "Nein, Liebes, B-chan ist eine ausgezeichnete Küchenhilfe, aber du kannst schon mal Tischtücher auflegen und ich habe noch Lampions gekauft, die könnten auch noch aufgehängt werden." Die Frau schnappte sich sowohl die Tischdecken als auch die Laternen und verschwand wieder in den Garten.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam auch Mrs. Briefs mit Bra an der Hand nach draußen. Bulma saß auf Trunks Schultern und brachte den letzen Lampion an. "Ma, ich kann fliegen, das ist doch viel einfacher!" "Und macht aber nur halb so viel Spaß! Hüh, mein treues Ross!" Sagte sie und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Bra ließ die Hand ihrer Großmutter los und stellte sich vor Goten, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte. "Ich will auch Pferdchen spielen! Bist du mein Pferdchen, Goten?" Schlagartig hörte Goten auf zu lachen. "B-chan ... ." "Bitte, bitte, Goten-san!" Er seufzte und setzte sich das kleine Mädchen auf die Schultern. Währenddessen hatte Trunks seine Mutter bereits wieder abgesetzt und feixte nun: "Braves Pferdchen! Goten: mein kleines Pony!" "Bulma Liebes," sagte Mrs. Briefs, "willst du dich nicht lieber umziehen? Du willst doch fertig sein, wenn alle kommen. Den Tisch kann ich schon alleine decken." "Danke, Mutter. Trunks, Goten, passt ihr auf Bra auf?"  
  
Die Uhr im Schlafzimmer teilte Bulma mit, dass es zwanzig Minuten nach vier war. Sie öffnete eine Tür des Wandschranks und betrachtete sich in dem großen Spiegel, der an der Innenseite angebracht war. Hose und T-Shirt landeten auf dem Bett, so dass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor dem Spiegel stand. Ein selbstkritischer Blick sagte ihr, dass sie für Vierzig und zwei Schwangerschaften noch immer ganz passabel aussah. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihr Gesicht genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln, die Falte zwischen Nase und Mundwinkel war tiefer geworden, aber Runzeln und schlaffe Haut? Nicht Bulma Briefs! Zufrieden und ein wenig stolz lächelte sie. Dann entschied sich die Frau für ein paar dunkelblaue Jeans und eine schlichte, hellblaue Bluse. Gerade als sie sich anziehen wollte, kam Vegeta ins Zimmer. Als er seine Frau so dastehen sah, ging er zu ihr hin und legte ihr von hinten sein Kinn auf die Schulter. "So gefällst du mir am besten, Frau." Sie lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange. "Du möchtest also, dass ich vor Goku und Yamcha in Unterwäsche herumturne?" Er grinste. "Den Anblick würden die beiden nicht lange genießen. Karkarotts Onna würde ihm den Schädel einschlagen und der Schwächling müsste nach seinen Augen suchen - in seinem Mund!" "Geta! Du bist unmöglich!" Der Saiyajin legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du weißt, dass es für mich keinen anderen mehr gibt." Blaue Augen trafen auf schwarze. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur so da, dann zog Vegeta sie enger in seine Umarmung. Durch den Stoff seines Hemds konnte Bulma die Wärme seiner Haut spüren. "Du fühlst dich warm an," sagte sie leise, "warst du duschen?" Und dann mit einem Blitzen in den Augen: "Ohne mich?" Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen. Vegeta legte seine freie Hand in ihren Nacken und erwiderte fordernd den Kuss. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Wenn jetzt mehr Zeit wäre ... . "Vegeta," brachte sie hervor, als sie sich voneinander trennten, "nicht jetzt." Dieser küsste sie abermals und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe. "Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, kleine Onna." Dann ließ er sie los und wartete, bis sie sich angezogen hatte.  
  
Während die anderen geschäftig Schüsseln und Platten in den Garten trugen, schaffte es Vegeta, das Treiben um sich weitestgehend zu ignorieren und saß mit gekreuzten Armen im Wohnzimmer. Als es klingelte, überließ er es auch den anderen, die Tür zu öffnen, aber er verlagerte seinen Standort vom Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse und lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Hauswand. Von drinnen hörte er Bra: "Onkel Yamchaaa!"  
  
Nachdem sie ihn aus Bras Umklammerung befreit hatte, begrüßte Bulma Yamcha. "Schön, dass du kommen konntest." Er lächelte und umarmte sie kurz "Konnte ich denn jemals der Einladung einer schönen Frau widerstehen?" In diesem Moment gab es von draußen ein Geräusch, das wie 'ZWUUSCH' klang und einen erschrockenen Ausruf von Mrs. Briefs, die gerade mit einem Tablett Limonade hinausgegangen war. Bulma kicherte. "Hört sich an, als seien Goku und Chichi angekommen." Als sie auf die Terrasse traten, standen dort tatsächlich Chichi und Goku Son. Während Chichi Mrs. Briefs beruhigend die Hand tätschelte, schenkte Goku Bulma ein verlegenes Lächeln. "Ich vergesse immer, dass die momentane Teleportation ganz schön erschreckend sein kann." Einige Minuten später kamen Gohan und Videl, die, sehr zur Freude von Bra, auch Pan mitbrachten.  
  
Bulma stand in der Terrassentür und schaute auf ihre versammelten Freunde und Familie. Ihre Mutter lief vom einen zum anderen und verteilte Getränke. Yamcha saß mit Pan und Bra zu beiden Seiten am Tisch und legte ihnen Servietten um den Hals. Ihr Vater war aus seinem Labor gekommen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Gohan; daneben standen Chichi und Videl, die Trunks und Goten zusahen, die sich auf dem Rasen rauften. Vegeta tat so, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen und wurde von Goku belagert, der seinerseits Vegetas Desinteresse keine Beachtung schenkte. Tiefer Frieden erfüllte die Frau. Wenn es perfekte Momente gab, dann war dies sicherlich einer davon. In diesem Augenblick klatschte ihre Mutter in die Hände und forderte alle auf, sich doch endlich an den Tisch zu setzen. Die Unmengen an Essen wurden, dank zwei Voll - und mehreren Halb-Saiyajinns, recht zügig verspeist. Bulma lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lauschte dem Tischgespräch. Sie war glücklich. Und auf einmal verspürte sie den starken Drang, den anderen genau das auch mitzuteilen. Als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob, verebbte das Gespräch sofort und Vegeta blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr hoch. "Ich möchte keine große Rede schwingen, ich habe nur gemerkt, wie glücklich und dankbar ich bin, dass es euch alle gibt; das solltet ihr nur wissen." Sie setzte sich wieder. Für einen Moment war es sehr still, dann erhob Yamcha sein Glas: "Darauf trinke ich!" Die anderen lachten, taten es ihm nach und nahmen das Gespräch wieder auf. Bulma hörte zu und beobachtete Trunks und Goten, die mit Pan und Bra über den Rasen tobten. Unter dem Tisch nahm Vegeta ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz. Beide erhoben sich. "Entschuldigt uns einen Augenblick," sagte Bulma ein wenig verlegen. Wortlos führte er sie auf die andere Seite des Hauses auf eine kleine Anhöhe. Sie schaute sich um. Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und färbte den Himmel mit zarten rosafarbenen und orangenen Tönen, die Luft war lau und ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann um. "Vegeta, wa...," setzte sie an, denn der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf verschlug ihr die Sprache. Alles lag in diesem Blick. Gefahr, Begehren, Liebe. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich einfach nur in die Augen sahen, aber Zeit schien auf einmal keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Dann trat er auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr über die Wange, dann berührte er eine Stelle über ihrem Herzen. "Egal was du tust, kleine Onna, egal wie du dich entscheidest, ob festhältst oder loslässt, hier drin," er tippte leicht mit dem Finger, "sind wir immer eins. Bulma hielt den Atem an. Der Sonnenuntergang hatte den Horizont entzündet. Der Himmel brannte ... und ihre Welt zerbrach. 


	6. Es tut mir leid!

Wow! Jetzt habe ich schon zwei Seiten voll mit Reviews! Danke! *freu* Ich bin wirklich überrascht! Seepferd-Chan: Stimmt, ich habe einige japanische Ausdrücke eingebaut, weil ich fand, dass sie einfach passen. Bulmas Mutter ist für mich "Mrs. Briefs", denn "Frau Briefs klingt einfach blöde. Bei Gokus Saiyajinn-Namen ist mir hinter dem ersten 'a' ein 'r' hineingerutscht, also "Typo". Das zusätzliche 'o' am Ende von Kakarott ist eine japanische Eigenart (nehme ich an), da man an Personennamen häufiger ein überflüssiges 'o' findet. (Wer Weiß Kreuz gesehen hat, weiß das spätestens seit er/sie herausgefunden hat, dass das vierte Mitglied von "Schreiend" nicht Toto, sondern Tot heißt.) Habe mir deshalb erlaubt, eben diesen Buchstaben wegzulassen. Außerdem klingt Kakarotto auch blöd. ... War sonst noch was? ... *überleg* ... Hab' ich euch schon für die Reviews gedankt? *schaut in die Gesichter der genervten Leserschaft* ^-^' Genug von meinem Gelaber Klasse "Sondermüll"? Okay. ^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball - nein, Idee - ja  
  
Die heiße Luft und der beißende Gestank brannten in ihren Lungen. Durch den Tränenschleier konnte sie erkennen, dass der Himmel fast blutrot war. Trauer und Schmerz schnürten ihr das Herz. Wieder hörte sie die Stimme. "Bulma. Lass los! Du musst endlich loslassen! Bitte, lass los!" Diesmal erkannte sie, wer zu ihr sprach. Sie erkannte auch, wen sie in den Armen hielt. Tränen rannen noch immer ihr Gesicht hinunter. "Go... Goku ..kun," krächzte sie. Goku Son kniete neben ihr und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus und er blutete aus mehreren Wunden unterschiedlicher Größe. "Ja, genau, ich bin's, Bulma. Wir müssen endlich weg hier, sonst kriegen sie uns!" Drängte er. Sie blickte auf die Person in ihren Armen. Sie strich über ihr Gesicht. Blut klebte an ihren Fingern. "Er...er ist ... . Oh, Goku-kun," schluchzte sie. Goku streichelte ihr über das verfilzte blaue Haar. "Ich weiß. Vegeta ist tot. Er hat tapfer gekämpft und er hat dich sehr geliebt, deshalb musst du jetzt weiterleben und mit mir kommen. Deine Kinder brauchen dich jetzt mehr als vorher." Ihre Kinder. Sie schaute noch immer auf den toten Körper ihres Mannes herab. "Meine Kinder ... Trunks ... Bra," murmelte sie. "Deine Kinder," sagte der Saiyajin, " sie warten mit Chichi und den anderen im Versteck. Du musst ihn jetzt endlich loslassen, Bulma, lass ihn endlich gehen." Langsam wiegte Bulma ihren Oberkörper vor und zurück. Ihr Traum! Ihr schrecklicher Traum! Sie blickte sich um. Ein Trümmerfeld. Nichts als Ruinen. Nein, kein Traum. Realität. Er war tot. Er war tot! Er hatte gekämpft und sie hatten ihn getötet. Der Schmerz ließ sie kaum atmen.  
  
Goku warf seiner Freundin einen besorgten Blick zu. Er hatte schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf sie eingeredet, aber sie war wie weggetreten gewesen. Sie hatte nur geweint und unsehend auf den Körper ihres Geliebten gestarrt. Er konnte ihre Auren spüren. Sie suchten nach ihnen. Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr, um unbemerkt zu entkommen. "Bulma, sie kommen! Sie sind auf dem Weg! Wir müssen weg!" Die Frau hob den Kopf und schaute ihn mit klarem Blick aus großen, tränenhellen Augen an. "Es tut mir leid, Goku- kun," hauchte sie.  
  
" ... sind wir immer eins." Sie lächelte. "Ja, mein Schatz, für immer."  
  
In der Ferne spürte Goku, wie Bulmas Aura erlosch. 


	7. Epilog oder nicht Epilog? Jetzt seid ihr...

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte kommentiert haben! Ihr habt mich echt geplättet! Ich meine - dies ist meine Erstveröffentlichung! Und dann das! WOW! Aber genug geplappert. Worum es eigentlich geht: Zu dieser Geschichte wird es keinen Epilog geben. ... Zumindest nicht von mir! Ich habe daran gedacht, einen zu schreiben, um zu klären, wer "Sie" sind, wie es mit den anderen weitergeht usw., aber dann habe ich mich dagegen entschieden. Manchmal sind 'Leerstellen' einfach passend. Wenn jetzt aber einer von euch Schreiberlingen eine Begegnung mit einem Kreativitätspartikel hat und DIE Idee für einen Epilog hat, darf er/sie/es ihn gerne schreiben ... unter diesen Bedingungen: es muss daraufhingewiesen werden, zu welcher Geschichte der Epilog gehört und dass eben diese Geschichte nicht das Eigentum desjenigen ist, der diesen Epilog schreibt. Natürlich wäre es mir sehr lieb, würde man/frau mich als Betaleser einsetzen, ist aber nicht obligatorisch. Also, wenn ihr Lust, Zeit und Einfälle habt - immer ran an den Computer!!!  
  
Mit allerherzlichsten Grüßen - eure WeyrdSister 


End file.
